Fox Tales
by Xxx-Aka-Ketsueki-xxX
Summary: Just as Naruto finally managed to befriend Kurama, he soon realizes that there's more to the demon fox than he would have ever realized. Rated 'M' for... adult reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there.**_

 _ **This story was originally planned to be a simple chapter for my lemony collection of one-shots in 'Naruto: Night-Time Stories', but I've decided to make this it's own story with its own collection of chapters and story progression. It just didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the one-shots, I felt like. So this will be it's own story, with a different kind of story progression. Chances are it won't have many chapters, though. But it should be an interesting read either way.**_

 _ **And in case you're new and the description hadn't warned you enough already, this story will contain explicit material.**_

 _ **Sexual things.**_

 _ **Things involving genitals.**_

 _ **Things that include pee-pees going boing-boing.**_

 _ **Or va-jay-jays going sploosh-sploosh.**_

 _ **You getting the point or am I just being annoying?**_

 _ **Those that have read this in 'Naruto: Night-Time Stories' will pretty much know how this will go, though it will be chopped up in different parts and will have quite a few things added here and there. But in any case, I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Fox Tales**_

The Fourth Great Shinobi War had finally come to an end. The world was saved, and the Five Great Shinobi Nations had tranquilized into a peaceful and cooperative state. Crime and war were at an all-time low, and the need for ninja to proceed with deadly missions, assassinations, information gathering, etc were minimal. Some shinobi even retired, to live a peaceful life and spend time with their loved ones. Others remained on duty, in case something were to happen. Though, for the most part, only minor crimes reared their heads amongst the shinobi, where they were handled quickly and effortlessly.

One of the shinobi who remained on duty was none other than the savior himself, Naruto Uzumaki, who could be seen heading back to the main gates of Konoha, laughing and chatting with one of his newfound friends.

 **"I shit you not."**

"Yeah right! I don't believe you for a second."

 **"I'm serious! I can cough up a loogie and spit it in to the air so high, it won't come back down for another twenty-four hours."**

Kyuubi no Yoko, otherwise known as Kurama, the large oversized demon fox that had rampaged and almost destroyed Konohagakure eighteen years ago, walked side by side with his new friend. Anyone spectating the pair would wonder how Naruto would be able to communicate with a beast that stood almost two-thousand five-hundred feet tall, when Naruto himself was only five foot, seven inches tall. With a deep and boisterous voice, Kurama had to lower his voice down to what he considered a whisper, so that not everyone within a ten mile radius would hear their conversation.

Naruto stopped walking to face the large demon, pointing a finger high up at his face, "Let's place a bet then!"

Kurama chuckled, **"Fine. What do you want to bet?"**

Naruto had to think for a second, "Hm... If you spit a loogie and it comes back down in less than a day, you have to let me shave 'Naruto wuz here' into your fur!"

Kurama nodded, **"Okay, and if it doesn't come back down in twenty four hours, you have to run three laps through all the streets in Konoha... naked."** The son of the Yondiame paled. He was starting to have second thoughts about the bet if that was going to be his losing condition, **"So whaddya say? Do we have a deal?"**

The Kyuubi extended it's large fist toward the young man, and Naruto hesitantly pressed his own against it, "Deal."

 **"Hahaha... I almost feel bad. You're going to be more embarrassed than that time you made out with the Uchiha."**

"That was a long time ago! And it was an accident!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **"Oh, I'm sure it was."** Kyuubi scoffed with a smirk.

Naruto growled, "Just go on and spit so we can get on with this bet!"

 **"As you wish, Naruto-kun."** Said Kyuubi. The large fox reclined his head back and made a gnarly, deep gurgling noise from the back of it's throat. The noise caused the ground below them to vibrate, as many animals within the forest they were in began to scatter, aside from those that had scattered from the demon's presence alone.

Then, with a deep inhale, Kyuubi spit the large mucus wad from it's mouth like a bullet. The wad was only visible for a few seconds, before disappearing into the day time sky like a shooting star.

"Whoa." Naruto mumbled, "That's pretty high... I still don't think it'll take a day for it to come back."

 **"We shall see soon enough, Naruto-kun."** Kurama responded surely.

"How do we even know where it'll land? It could end up somewhere in Suna for all we know."

Kurama shook his head, **"Nah. I positioned it so that it'll go straight up and come right back down where we are."**

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Just as the pair began to head to the main entrance of Konoha, with Naruto walking through the gate and Kurama stepping over it, they were met with a certain silver-haired shinobi who had just taken the position as Hokage.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted, "It's weird seeing you outside of your office for a change."

"It feels weird being out of the office." Kakashi said, "But I'm just here to talk to you and Kurama about a few things."

 **"Me?"** Kurama inquired, **"Is this about that huge turd I left on the outside of Konoha last week?"**

Kakashi sighed, "...Not necessarily. Although, that has something to do with it."

"Then what is it?" Asked Naruto.

"Most of the villagers have been complaining and, while they have learned to accept Kurama without hesitation, they feel that having a large overgrown fox in and around the village has become a bit of a hassle."

 **"A hassle?!"** Kurama repeated, **"Whaddya mean a hassle?!"**

"Well, there's that incident with the giant turd that you mentioned just now that crushed a few homes and left all of Fire Country smelling like feces until we gathered enough shinobi to bury it deep underground with earth-style jutsu."

 **"I made sure no one was around! And I had to go to the bathroom somewhere!** " The Kyuubi defended.

"And there's also the fact that even though you sleep in the mountains, your snoring could be heard all the way to Kumo, which makes some people unable to sleep themselves."

 **"Well, I can't help it if I snore! And I tried to sleep far enough so no one would bother me or be bothered!"**

"And lets not forget that you destroy a piece of the land and forest of Fire Country with every step that you take."

Kurama didn't have an immediate excuse for that one. He and Naruto both turned around sheepishly to look behind them, and indeed saw the amount of destruction done to the landscape and trees with every deep footprint that followed the large demon.

Kurama rubbed the back of his head, with an embarrassed smile on its face, **"Ahaha... well, I'm a giant demon fox, what can I say?"**

"And there, Kurama-sama, is where the problem lies." Kakashi said simply.

Kurama's embarrassment was soon replaced with frustration, **"Grr, well why do they wait 'till now to complain?! They haven't said anything for the past year!"** He exclaimed, knowing that the villagers could hear them.

"Probably because they didn't want to seem ungrateful for all that you and Naruto have done. Either that, or they just were too afraid to speak up against the huge demon fox that almost wiped us all out eighteen years ago. No offense." Kakashi then shrugged, "Can't say I blame them, though."

With all the facts thrown at Kurama, all he could do was just growl to himself, **"Well, what do you want me to do, Kakashi? Go somewhere far away on the other side of the earth?"**

"Not necessarily." Kakashi mumbled, "You could just go back to living inside Naruto like you used to."

 **"NO!"** Kurama refused, **"I've been locked up inside this boy for seventeen years! Now that everything is peaceful and I don't have to worry about anyone attacking me, nor does anyone have to worry about me attacking them, you want to rob me of my freedom and tell me to go back?!"**

Kakashi sweatdropped, seeing how ridiculous it was to have a petty argument with a being that was almost five-hundred times his size, "Err, well, I don't see many other alternatives, Kurama-sama."

"Kurama's right, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto interjected, "He's one of us now and deserves to live free just as much as we do. So there has to be another way."

"Well, unless you guys come up with another solution, we're just going to have to deal with all the complaints from not only those in Konoha, but from everyone in Fire Country." Kakashi sighed.

The atmosphere around the three became awkwardly silent. Kurama looked as if he were hesitating to say something before sighing.

 **"There's another way."** Kurama admitted, **"But I don't like it."**

Naruto looked at his close friend, "Is it anything dangerous? Does it involve you leaving?" He inquired.

Kurama shook his head, **"No and no. It's just... something that's going to destroy my pride."**

Naruto's face deadpanned, "Considering how prideful you already are, it must be something huge." He mumbled.

 **"Shut it."** The beast growled, **"It'll resolve the issue for sure, so no one will have to bitch about anything anymore."**

"Good." Kakashi replied, smiling with his eyes, "So what is it that you're going to do?"

Kurama scratched his head, a bead of sweat dropping down from embarrassment, **"I'll show you. Just not here."**

* * *

The Kyuubi no Yoko then instructed both Kakashi and Naruto to come with him to a desolate location, just on the outskirts of Fire Country. It was a big open clearing, with no homes or towns within a hundred mile radius of the location.

 **"Alright, this is perfect."** Kyuubi looked around, before glaring at the two shinobi before him, **"If either of you laugh, I swear I'll rip your heads off, skewer them on a stick, and eat them like dango dumplings!"**

Both Kakashi and Naruto gulped before nodding their heads. They silently prayed to themselves that whatever it was Kurama was going to do wouldn't be the least bit comical.

 **"Okay... here goes."** Kyuubi then hesitated to make what seemed like a modified version of the tiger seal. He sighed one last time, before disappearing inside of a giant cloud of smoke. Naruto and Kakashi's both shielded their eyes, seeing as the puff caused winds of over 85 mph to brew, kicking up dirt and dust throughout the whole clearing. Their clothing flapped in the wind, and they struggled to maintain their footing, as to not get blown away.

After approximately five whole minutes, the winds began to die down. As their clothes slowly stopped flapping, visibility began to increase and Naruto and Kakashi both looked forward to see what happened to the enormous fox before them.

"Okay... now it's like I said, if either of you laugh, I'll be more than happy to tear you both to shreds!"

Naruto's eyes widened. That sounded nothing like the deep an boisterous voice that he was used to hearing from Kurama. This voice sounded much more... feminine.

The dirt and dust soon dissipated completely and both Naruto and Kakashi both almost lost their eyeballs out of their sockets at what, or rather _who_ , they saw standing in one of the large prints where Kurama's giant paw used to be. Neither of them knew what to expect, but they definitely wouldn't have been able to predict that a nude woman would have been standing in front of them.

"K-Kurama...?!" Naruto sputtered, his mind completely frazzled, "I... Is that you?!"

The woman crossed her arms and leered at the astounded Jounin and and Hokage. One could only assume that the woman was indeed Kyuubi no Yoko, considering the few traits of hers that give it away. One of these traits would be the sharp canines slightly poking out her mouth, just above her bottom lip. Another would be the fiery red hair with orange streaks that draped to her shoulders. A bigger tip off would be the the eyes that didn't seem much different from the original Kyuubi's eyes, still bright red with slits for irises.

And the most distinguishable, and most obvious tip of all would be the nine fox tails flailing tranquilly behind her.

Her prominent, but piercing eyes could make the heart skip of anyone who looked into them, with what seemed like a thick layer of black eyeliner and eye shadow surrounding them, much like the black fur around a fox's eyes. With a rounded face and a small nose, the woman's lips pouted cutely with her annoyance of the two before her. Her body could only be described as flawless. Her breasts looked very healthy and full, especially considering their size; DD-cup. A very subtle toning of abs could be seen under them, matching perfectly with her slim waist. The waistline curved smoothly into her wide hips, which were held up by the nicely toned thighs and legs used to support her. With a small and tidy patch of orange pubic hair being the only visible body hair, her peach skin looked as though it'd be as soft as a newborn baby's. Aside from the six whisker marks that was a distinguishable trait for Naruto all his life, she didn't seem to have no imperfections or blemishes as far as the eye can see.

As most men would like to say, this woman was _hot_.

"Well?! Are you idiots going to just stand there and stare like a pair of brain-dead baboons, or say something?!" The lady demanded, growing more and more irate by the second.

"... Naruto." Kakashi mumbled.

"What?"

"Catch me."

"Huh?"

The next second, Kakashi suddenly fell backwards and landed on the ground hard, his mask revealing a blood stain where his nose was.

"Ah, geez!" Naruto knelt down beside his sensei and tried waking up with a few soft, but firm slaps to the face. The attempts to wake him up didn't seem to work to any avail.

The Uzumaki then stood back up and pointed a finger at the woman, "Hey, no fair, Kurama! You can't steal the Oiroke no jutsu I invented and use it against me!" he exclaimed, wiping his own nosebleed. This caused Kurama's irritation to be replaced with laughter, "What's so funny?!"

"Well, as wrong as you are, I'll just consider what you just said to be a compliment." She replied, "I'm not using your stupid Oiroke no Jutsu."

"Whaddya mean that's not the Oiroke no Jutsu?!" He demanded, "You're obviously using my technique idea!"

The woman rolled her eyes, _"Better just hit him with the news now instead of dragging on his idiocy."_ She thought to herself.

"This is me, Naruto. This is what my human form looks like."

Naruto could only drop his jaw, his eyebrow twitching.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...!" He said, shaking his head rapidly, "I don't believe you! The Kurama I know is a male!"

"Not really." She said simply, "The Kurama you know has always been a female."

Naruto was starting to get a headache, "B-But... I've always referred to you as 'he' and 'him', and you never corrected me! So unless you lied to me all this time, I won't believe that you're a girl!"

Kurama, the Nine-tailed fox who transformed into her human form, nodded, "Well, you're right about one thing; I never did correct you when you referred to me as a male. But since you just assumed that I was one, I never actually lied to you about anything." She stated with a shrug.

"B-But..."He repeated, "Okay, so if you actually are a girl, why wouldn't you correct me when you knew that I though you were a boy?"

"Because I wanted you to think that I was a boy." Kyuubi scoffed, "I wanted everyone to think that I was one. Aside from the other Biju, you're the only person that knows that I'm a female." She then looked at the sprawled out form of the person on the ground beside Naruto, "And Kakashi too, I guess."

"Why wouldn't you admit to being a girl?" Naruto asked.

Kurama rolled her eyes and looked off in the distance, "Because females don't receive as much respect as males do, especially not amongst you humans." She said, "I'm the great Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest and most feared demon around. If it was known that I was a female demon, I wouldn't have been feared or respected anywhere near as much as I was. And I refused to be a laughing stock to anyone."

"Oh..." Naruto mumbled, "Okay, I kind of get it. But I think that's bogus! Women deserve just as much respect and credibility as men do!"

"I concur." Kurama agreed, "But the female gender as a whole are often lusted after and joked about. We're seen as secondary, the ones that come after and walk behind the males. That would explain why there has only been one female Hokage in your village, and I admit, I was shocked to see that even happened."

Naruto frowned, "You're right... But women are just as strong, if not, stronger than men are! Sakura is one of the strongest people I know! And Tsunade is _definitely_ one of the strongest people I know! And not just in terms of physical strength, either."

Kurama gave Naruto a small smile, "It's for this reason that I chose to reveal this form to you. I can tell you won't look at me with any less respect than you did when you thought I was a male." The demon then deadpanned, "... Even though I can tell you're looking at me with lust in your mind, you perv."

Naruto was about to rebuke such an accusation, before following her gaze down to his crotch, where there was a very noticeable tent poking through his pants.

The Hokage-to-be immediately placed his hands between his legs and turned his body away from her to hide his erection, "Gah, sorry! I-It's just that you're really pretty... a-and naked...! Now do ya see why I thought you were using the Oiroke no Jutsu?!"

Kurama let out an amused chuckle, placing a hand on her hip, "I'm just going to take that as another compliment." She said.

"Well, can you put some clothes on, please?! It's kinda hard to talk to you when you're naked!" Naruto then sighed, "Man, Hinata would kill me if she found this out..."

"Humans are so damn weak... such a big fuss over nudity." She sighed, "And as much as I'd love to put something on to cover myself with, I don't see any clothes for me around here. Do you?"

* * *

Soon, Naruto used a clone to head back to the village and gather some appropriate clothing for Kurama to wear. This attire consisted of a pair of beige kunoichi shorts that fell mid calf, which were elastic at the ends. There was a hole in the rear, allowing her nine fox tails to move around freely. She also had a red loose fitting midriff blouse on which only had one sleeve, with a bandage-like wrap covering over her breasts underneath. She also wore standard kunoichi underwear, with standard kunoichi footwear.

"I guess this will do for now." Kurama murmured after putting on the last bit of clothing. By this time, Kakashi just started to stir back into consciousness, holding his head as he got back up.

"Jeez, Naruto..." he groaned, "As quick as you are on the battlefield, you sure are slow when it came to catching me... I even gave you a heads up."

"That's because I was just as stunned as you!" Naruto defended.

"Anyway... I'm guessing that this is really you, Kurama, and not just a henge." Kakashi said to the red-head.

Kurama smirked and nodded, "That's right, Kakashi. This is a transformation that doesn't mask me with a different identity, this one is a demon technique that just switches me into a human form. So yes, the strongest demon in the world of shinobi is indeed a female." She then giggled, something that made someone as cool and aloof as Kakashi blush, "And a pretty attractive one, telling by how you almost drowned in your own nosebleed when you first saw me."

"Well, I uh..." Kakashi mumbled, rubbing the back of his head due to embarrassment. Clearing his throat, Kakashi decided to change the subject, "Ahem... In any case, this transformation should resolve all of the issues the locals had with you."

"There's no drawbacks to using this technique for a while, is there Kurama?" Naruto asked, concern evident.

Kurama grimaced a bit, "Not physically. This technique doesn't eat up chakra or anything... The only downside is that I won't be able to transform to my normal self for another sixteen months."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Why so long?! I thought this was just a variation of the transformation technique!"

"It is." She replied, "But this is a somewhat permanent technique that can last for a long time, something like Tsunade's technique which keeps her looking as youthful as you. This technique won't ever waiver due to outside forces, since it literally transforms my entire form; my skin, hair, organs, and the overall set up of my body. And because of this, my body would need time to adapt to such a switch before I can do it again. Otherwise, I could die due to putting my body through such another drastic change without letting it stabilize with this one."

Naruto could only stare in shock, "And you're sure you're fine with that, Kurama?"

She simply shrugged, "Eh. Not like I had much choice. Besides, I knew I was going to have to do this eventually. Being over two thousand feet tall was getting kind of old." She then looked at Kakashi, "Also... I've been thinking about this for a while, but finally came to a decision since now is as good of a time as any. I want to join the shinobi forces."

The two men in the area both became wide-eyed.

"Join the shinobi forces? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because Konoha is my home now and I want to protect it, even if the world is in a tranquil state right now." She answered, "Also, I haven't been able to test my powers in this state for hundreds of years, so it'd be good to break myself in this way."

Kakashi rubbed his chin, "Well... I suppose its possible. As a formality, you'd have to enroll in the academy and graduate like everyone else."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kurama roared, "Attend the academy?! Do you not see I'm a powerful demon that has lived for thousands of years?! And you want me to go to the academy with a bunch of little snot nosed brats?!"

Kakashi raised his hands up defensively nervously smiling in an attempt to put her at ease, "Aha... Well, like I said, it'd only be because of our customs... no one has ever become a ninja without attending the academy to learn the basics of what it is to be a shinobi..."

Kurama's vein that was protruding out of her forehead began to twitch, "I AM THE KYUUBI, GODDAMN IT!" She quickly approached Kakashi, grabbing him by the front of his vest, "I know more about Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu and everything else about shinobi through observing them for longer than you could ever imagine! As a matter of fact, I could probably take you out in this form right now, Kakashi!" She threatened, "I may not be as strong as I was in my previous state, but believe me, I'm still far out of any you human's leagues!"

Kakashi could see the color in Kurama's eyes moving around like boiling blood, "A-Alright, alright...! I'll give the the rank as shinobi, I'll even enlist you as a Jounin...! Just relax a little...!"

Kakashi was immediately let go, and Kurama's face went from deathly, to cheery in a matter of milliseconds.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun! Glad you could see it my way!"

Kakashi and Naruto both sweatdropped.

 _"Geez... She's scarier than Tsunade and Sakura combined...!"_ Naruto thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the trio ended up heading back to Konoha. They managed to avoid too much suspicion from any of the villagers or shinobi as they walked through the streets back to the Hokage tower, seeing as Naruto still knew many shortcuts to pass through where the populations of such areas were usually minimal. They were sure that some people did catch a glimpse at a woman with nine fox tails as tall as a human being flying behind her, but who in their right mind would believe such a story?

After entering the tower, Kakashi worked through the documents to enlist Kurama as a kunochi of Konoha, though it was not easy to retrieve details on a demon fox to go from a normal citizen to a shinobi, let alone a Jounin, in such short notice without even attending the academy. It was for that reason why Kakashi informed her that it would take a few days for everything to process and be able to attain the official Jounin rank. Kurama was not particularly pleased, but found no reason to retaliate.

Naruto and Kurama were then dismissed, informing them that he had quite a bit of paperwork to tend to, especially considering recent events that occurred.

Naruto and Kurama then head back onto the streets of Konoha. Before doing this, Kurama made sure to perform a henge that hid her demon/fox like traits, such as her nine fox tails, elongated canines, and slit pupils. Now she seemed to have the appearance of a regular human being, with normal red eyes, no tail, and regular pearly whites, though she still had the three whisker marks on her cheeks like Naruto does.

Despite this, to say that Kyuubi blended in well with normal Konoha citizens would be a bit of a stretch, considering her fiery red hair, breathtaking looks, and killer body shape. She easily stood out like a sore thumb.

The Kyuubi noticed all the looks she was getting, especially among the men, and scoffed, "If I knew I was still going to get this much attention, I wouldn't have even gone through the trouble of hiding my demon features."

Naruto sweatdropped, "Yeah... They were fine with you staying in the village, aside from you being so huge, so it's not like they'd freak out if they knew that you're the Kyuubi. It would just be a bit of trouble trying to explain that to everyone we pass by, so we need to just pick a day to let everyone know that all at once."

Kurama chuckled, "And just how will you do that? 'Hey everyone, The Nine-Tailed Fox is now a total babe'. If you had trouble believing I was a woman, imagine how hard it'll be the rest of these people to believe it."

"They won't have have much of a choice, seeing as it would explain why a huge fox isn't walking around Fire Country anymore."

"True." Kurama shrugged. She then smirked when a thought ran across in her mind, "Hey, so where exactly am I going to stay now? I can't imagine that you'd still want me to sleep in the mountains."

"Of course not! But erhm... I haven't really thought that far ahead yet." Naruto mumbled, "I supposed we can get Yamato-sensei to build you a new home."

"What if I don't want Yamato to build me a new home?" Kurama asked suspiciously. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you want Yamato to build you a new home?"

"Cuz I'd be lonely being there by myself all the time." She said with a mock baby pout that made Naruto blush again, "I think I want to stay with you."

"S-Stay with me?!" Naruto repeated, completely caught off guard. At this point, Naruto and Kurama stopped walking. Kurama faced her ex-vessel with a look that most people would call seductive, and dragged the sharp nail of her index finger down his Jounin vest.

"You heard me. As much as I hate to admit it, I've grown accustomed to you these past eighteen years... And I know your new home has more than enough space." She told him. People passing them in the street were beginning to stare, and that only made Naruto that much more nervous.

"B-But you know I'm dating Hinata-chan!" He sputtered, "Don't you think that she may have an issue with that?!"

The Kyuubi scoffed, "Please. I know you had a conversation with her about rebuilding the Uzumaki clan. In order for you to do that, you'd have to share a home with multiple women, anyway."

Though still embarrassed, Naruto tried to showcase a bit of anger, "Hey, how'd you know about that conversation?! We haven't even brought that up to the Hokage yet!"

"I didn't have big ears for nothing, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi stated, "I'm just glad you both are saving your virginities till marriage, otherwise I'd hear all the love-making you both would do, too." She added in a smug whisper.

The red hue to Naruto's face had doubled in saturation upon hearing that, "HEY! Stop eavesdropping on our conversations, Kurama!"

"It's not eavesdropping if you can't help but to hear it." Kyuubi countered before changing the subject, "So whaddya say, Naruto-kun? You gonna let me stay at your place?"

Naruto was simply taken back at the new things he found out about Kurama, just as he was starting to get used to her. The news about her being a female demon and not a male was a big one, but now her personality seemed a bit different, as well. She seemed a lot more feminine and coquettish, but Naruto figured that it only made sense for her to hold back on such behavior in order to keep her presumption as a male. He just wasn't used to it, seeing as he was under the impression that she was a male ever since he's met her. And he had a feeling that Kurama was aware of his discomfort, much to his misfortune.

Despite this, Kurama was still as playful as ever.

"Uhh... I'd love to, but we'd have to speak with Hinata-chan about that. She doesn't even know of your transformation yet."

Kyuubi grunted and took a step back from him, "Fine. Not even married yet, and you're already whipped."

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was humming a tune as she tended to the garden in her backyard. She was able to grow a full garden of wildflowers in the short amount of time that she and Naruto had moved in together. Ino Yamanaka had just left a few moments ago, who gave Hinata tips on how to grow her garden to her full potential, though she was slightly jealous that she had grown such a beautiful garden in such a short amount of time.

Just as she had finished spraying her plants down with a hose, the backdoor to the house had opened. She turned around and gave a short smile, "Hello, Naruto-kun. How was your mission?"

"It was... fine. Nothing major, really." Naruto replied awkwardly, "Hey, Hinata-chan? We have to talk for a second..."

Hinata was caught off guard a bit by this, but nevertheless nodded, "Um, okay... What do we have to talk about?"

Naruto gulped. He thought he had thoroughly planned how he was going to go through with this conversation in his mind on the way here, "Uhh... So do you remember the conversation we had about me rebuilding the Uzumaki clan once we get married? And that I'd be taking multiple wives who'd be living here, also?"

Hinata nodded, still wondering where this conversation was going, "Yes, and I said that I was fine with it."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Right! And I love that you're fine with it! But err..." Naruto felt small under the gaze of those Hyuuga eyes, even if they held a gentle stare, "Would it be alright if... someoneelseendedupmovinginwithus?"

Hinata made her confusion known, "Um... I didn't really hear that last part, Naruto-kun."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I said, would you mind it if someone else ended up moving in with us?"

"Someone else...?" Hinata asked. Her mind began racing with negative possibilities for him to want to ask this, "You've... you've been talking to other women already...?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he held her hands for reassurance, "No! Of course not, it's not like that!"

Hinata tried to hide the tear that threatened to leave her tear ducts, "Then... who's the other person that you want to move in with us?" She asked.

"It's Kurama, Hinata-chan."

Hinata paused. Any sense of dread she was starting to feel was completely overridden by sheer confusion.

"Kurama...?" Hinata repeated, "... How would Kurama even be able to fit inside the house?"

Naruto mentally slapped himself for leaving out the most important detail about this entire discussion, "Ah, you know how a lot of the villagers have been complaining about the size of Kurama and stuff, right?" Hinata nodded, "Well Kakashi-sensei talked with us about it, and Kurama managed to find a solution so that the villagers won't complain anymore."

"Oh." Hinata mumbled, "So Kurama-san can shrink his size or something?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Ehehehe... something like that."'

As if that were a cue, Kurama then walked through the backdoor, into the backyard with Hinata and Naruto.

Kurama smiled and waved at the violet-haired princess, "Hey there, Hinata-chan."

Hinata could only stare at Kurama.

She then stared at Naruto.

Then Kurama again.

Then back at Naruto.

"Um..." Hinata mumbled, "Who is that, Naruto-kun?"

"That's-"

"Aww, what's wrong, Hinata? Don't recognize me anymore?" Kyuubi asked with a mock disappointed tone, "You used to help Naruto here wash my fur."

Hinata's eyes grew wide after Kurama stepped out far enough to reveal her nine-tails, "... K-Kurama...?!"

"Bingo! She hit the jackpot! Give the lady a prize!" The demoness exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Hinata could only look back at Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed smile, "Naruto... is that really Kurama?! I-I thought that he... she... was a male!"

Kyuubi shook her head, "Nah, I have the same thing you have between your legs, sweety." Hinata blushed profoundly at such blatant wording, "Honestly, I'm shocked neither of you figured it out when you were giving me baths. I was even on my back a few times, so you could have seen for yourself."

"W-We weren't exactly looking for anything down there!" Naruto defended. Kurama laughed and simply shrugged her shoulders. Naruto then turned to his fiancé, "But yes, Hinata-chan, this is Kurama's human form and she's a girl."

Hinata let the news slowly process in her mind, "Okay... Um... Well, it's good to meet you in your human form... I guess?" Hinata greeted Kurama awkwardly. Kurama gave a cheesy grin in response.

"So, how about it, Hinata-chan? You gonna let me move in with you and Naruto-kun here?" Kurama asked. Naruto's nervousness came back into full gear as she asked this question.

"Oh, sure, Kurama-san. That's no problem."

Naruto's eyes were replaced with x's.

"No problem?! You mean to tell me you're fine with her living with us?!" Naruto asked Hinata, moreso frustrated due to stressing out over a situation that would give him such an anticlimactic response.

"Why wouldn't I be fine with it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a puzzled expression, "Kurama is our friend. If he, um, she wants to move in with us, I have no issues with it."

"B-B-But..." Naruto stuttered with a twitching eye, "I just thought... that you would feel uncomfortable since..."

Hinata quickly put two and two together, "Since she's a woman?" Naruto nodded weakly, "Well... it's like you said, Naruto-kun; We'd have to share a home with other women, anyway. So this would help me see what it's going to be like. Besides, I've grown to like Kurama, and I know she would respect our household and boundaries."

"AWW!" Kyuubi squealed, taking Hinata by surprised by enveloping her into a very tight hug, "I like you, too! You're such a sweetheart, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto and Hinata both sweatdropped. It was hard for Naruto to believe that this is the same being that was feared by many throughout thousands of years. The same one who threatened to chew Naruto up and spit him out if she ever got free from the seal a few years ago. The same one that was bent on destroying all humans and reigning destruction throughout all of the shinobi villages.

The Uzumaki soon had to look away, however, upon seeing the large breasts of both women being squeezed against each other.

"N-No problem, Kurama-san..." Hinata said with a light blush, "But... you're kind of squeezing too tightly..."

"Sorry!" Kyuubi then let Hinata go, "Okay, so show me where my room is going to be!"

* * *

 ** _*The next morning*_**

Naruto roused from his slumber due to the sunlight tapping on his eyelids. He groaned as his body was forced to shut back on, lazily turning over in his bed.

As he did this, his nose dove into a pile of soft hair that smelled like lavender shampoo. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the person in front of him, pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm, good morning, Hinata-chan." He mumbled drowsily.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

He buried his face into her collar area, "I thought you said that it'd be best for us to sleep in separate beds as much as we could until we're married. Did you have another nightmare?" He asked with a yawn. Since the pair had agreed to wait until they consummated their marriage to have a sex life together, Hinata suggested that they sleep in separate beds and rooms until then to avoid the captivating concept known as temptation. Neither of them were particularly thrilled about it, but figured that it would be worth it. However, sometimes Hinata would end up crawling into Naruto's bed at night while he was sleeping to console her in the event that she had a nightmare, or was just overwhelmed with the need to share Naruto's body heat. There have been a few instances where this has lead to 'accidents' involving the couple almost agreeing to give into their physical needs before marriage, but have managed not to go all the way so far.

"Yeah, um, I had a bad dream in the middle of the night... I hope you don't mind."

Naruto paused for a second. Hinata hardly ever said 'yeah'. Her upbringing caused her to sound more formal, and say 'yes'. It was a subtle thing that Naruto noted, and he would have dismissed it, if it wasn't for one other thing.

"Er, Hinata, you feeling okay? You sound kinda... off." His eyes were still closed and hadn't bothered to move yet.

"Yeah, um, I think I might be coming down with a cold..."

"Oh... Well let me know if you need-"

"Naruto-kun! Breakfast is ready!" He heard a clearer and more accurate version of Hinata's voice say to him from beyond the room.

Naruto opened his eyes.

Just as he rose up to take a look at Hinata's face, he was suddenly engulfed by a cloud of smoke. Naruto fell out of his bed due to his confusion, landing right on his head.

"Oww..." He grumbled as a lump started to form. He opened his eyes to see the newest addition to his household staring down at him with a childish expression from the edge of the bed.

"And to think, you used to be a legendary prankster a few years ago. How does it feel to be on the receiving end?" Kurama mocked him. Naruto jumped up to his feet, angrily pointing a finger at her.

"Damn it, Kurama! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

The demoness giggled, "Oh come on, Naruto. You know I had you going for a while."

Just as Naruto was about to yell at her some more, his door opened, revealing the real Hinata walking in with a hot plate of breakfast and a cup of orange juice in her hands.

"Naruto-kun, why are you yelli-" Hinata cut herself off as she looked at Naruto, who had his finger extended towards Kurama, who was in his bed. Naruto was in nothing but a plain white t-shirt and light blue boxer shorts, while Kurama wore one of Hinata's tanktops, and a short pair of sleeping shorts with frills at the bottom.

She sighed, a sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head, "Kurama-san, I thought you said you weren't going to do it."

The only redhead in the room looked at Hinata sheepishly, "I know, but I couldn't help myself! It was just too tempting!"

Naruto's extended finger glided over to his fiancé, "You mean to tell me you knew about this?!"

Hinata placed the breakfast onto Naruto's night table next to his bed and sighed again. She had to fight the urge to giggle, however. It was kind of funny. "Kurama told me she wanted to prank you, but I thought I convinced her not to..."

"And I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you calling from the kitchen, and the fact that I'm not the best at voice impressions." Kurama said to Hinata with a chuckle, "But my henge was excellent. Naruto couldn't tell the difference. He probably would have kissed me thinking it was you if I hadn't been found out!"

Kurama held a hand up once she saw the look on Hinata's face, "Relax, I wouldn't have let things get that far. I still respect your and Naruto's relationship one-hundred percent."

"Unbelievable." Naruto grumbled, "You haven't even been here a day and you're already working on our nerves."

Kurama rolled her eyes, stepping out of Naruto's bed with a grin, "Fine, fine, I'll cut it out. I just wanted to have some fun, is all." She then remembered something, "Oh, and I want you to come with me to take back some of my belongings that I held up in the mountains and bring them back here."

"You have belongings?" Naruto questioned.

"Just a few things I picked up after the war ended. They're valuable to me, so I'd much rather have them here now that I moved in with you both."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, I'll go with you."

"Great!" Kurama smiled, heading out of the door, "I'll see you in a bit."

Kurama then left the room, leaving Naruto and Hinata to themselves, "Hinata-chan, what did we get ourselves into?" Naruto sighed.

Hinata smiled, "Kurama's just being friendly. You always used to prank people, too."

"I guess..." Naruto surrendered. He then looked at his night table next to his bed.

The _empty_ night table next to his bed.

Naruto snarled.

"KURAMA! GIVE ME BACK MY BREAKFAST!"


End file.
